ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon
Story Ian makes it to the top of the mountain wall, and extends his chain down. Sakura grabs on, and Ian pulls her up the rest of the way. Sakura: Whew! (She pants heavily.) That was an insane climb! Kai was crazy to take us up, wow! (She is looking out at the crater.) Beautiful! Ian: I agree. (Sakura looks at Ian, who was looking right at her. She blushes, and turns away.) Then, the Highwind comes up from below, the wind pushing them down. In the observatory is Michael, Animo and Eggman. Michael: Well, well. The Avalanche stragglers. Pick them up. Can always use a prisoner or two. Kai, Kevin and Chopper are walking across a stone pathway above the crater. Chopper: Ugh! This place reeks with mako, even with this wind. Kevin: You think it smells like that river John is looking for? Chopper: Maybe. I don’t know. (Chopper then turns into Heavy Point, resisting the wind better. Then, a powerful gust of wind envelops the path, knocking the three back.) What was that? Kevin: Bursts of wind. If we create a counter wind, we should be able to travel through with ease. Terraspin! (His red materia glows, summoning Terraspin.) Can you create a vortex for us? Get us through the wind. Terraspin jumps, and retracts his head, spinning his body. Kevin pulls Kai and Chopper in, a tornado coming from Terraspin’s chest, enveloping them. The group then starts to walk, Terraspin going with them. They hit the turbulent wind, walking through with ease. They make it to the other side, and Terraspin lands. Kevin: Nice work, pal. (Terraspin nods, making a grunt sound.) Chopper: He said you’re welcome. Kevin: You can understand him? Chopper: Yep! Kevin: Well, take a rest. (Terraspin turns into a red light, returning to the materia.) Chopper: Terraspin seems pretty happy with you. Kevin: Found him about three years ago. We’ve been taking to the sky ever since. I rode him before the Bronco was finished, then he flew beside me. He’s definetely my best friend. Kai looks towards Kevin, and she nocks an arrow, firing. The wind takes it away, and it curves. Rath catches the arrow inches from the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and breaks it. Kevin and Chopper turn to see it, surprised. Kevin: How’d he sneak up on us? Chopper: With the mako and wind, my senses weren’t working. Kevin: Oh well. (He presses a button on his belt, and his body is covered in a metal coating.) Let’s see how that thing enjoys being tossed in the wind. Kevin charges forward, swinging his fist at Rath. Rath kicks Kevin away. Kai fires arrows, riding the wind to hit him. Rath charges forward, arms crossed over his body, arrows puncturing them. He rams Chopper, knocking him over. Kai prepares another arrow, when Rath lifts Kevin, throwing him at Kai, knocking them over. The wind then picks up, pushing them off the edge. Kai grabs onto the cliff side, holding herself and Kevin up. Kevin: Raccoon! Help! Chopper: (Holding Rath off) I’m a reindeer! (Chopper pushes Rath off, and goes into Arm Point. He then strikes Rath, sending him flying into the wind. Chopper shifts back to Heavy Point, and reaches down for Kai, grabbing her arm. He pulls them up, as Rath runs towards the core.) Get back here! End Scene The group chases Rath into the core, surrounded with crystals. Kevin: What is all this? It’s not regular crystal, that’s for sure. Kai: It’s mako. Crystallized mako. Kevin: So you do speak. But, where did the tiger thing go? Chopper: (Shifts to Brain Point, smelling the air.) I don’t smell it, there’s too much mako. Though I do smell something, above us. (Chopper and Kevin look up into the sky, seeing a solid brown web like feature, with a crystal in the center of it.) Kevin: That’s an interesting feature. Chopper: Wonder what’s in the crystal? (Kai goes up to the mako crystal, when an eye opens in the crystal.) Kai: Ah! (She backs away, slightly freaked out.) What is that? Huh? (Then, icicles shoot out of the ground, an icicle wave heading towards them.) Look out! Kai and Kevin jump to one side, as Chopper jumps the other way, as the icicles shoot up between them, growing into an ice wall, separating them. Chopper: Guys! Michael: This is it. (Michael, Animo and Eggman enter the cavern. Animo was riding a creature resembling Armodrillo, except is blue and covered in scales.) This must be the Promised Land. Eggman: The mako readings are identical to what the Promised Land would be. Michael: Get the drill. I want this mako harvested and liquidized. Eggman: As you wish. (Eggman leaves the core. At that moment, an arrow is fired at Michael, who dodges. He turns to see Kai and Kevin.) Kai: You shall never get the Promised Land. Not as long as I live and breathe. Michael: So, the huntress can speak. I must say, your group is quite hard to find. However, reports of the defeat of Captain Milleous led us here. It was well known he was expanding from western waters. Chopper: Guys! (Chopper shifts to Walk Point, and runs to rejoin Kai and Kevin, but icicles shoot out of the ground, cutting him off. Chopper turns, seeing Animo.) Animo: I’m afraid that you have bigger things to worry about. Have I introduced you to Articdrillo? My newest creation. Chopper: You have no regard for any form of life. Your twisted mind is only focused on destruction. You shall fail in your plans! Animo: You are ignorant to the true purpose of my research. I suppose I must thank you. If I hadn’t done my experiments on you all those years ago, it would’ve taken me several more years to understand the make up of the monsters. Chopper: ANIMO! Chopper charges at Animo, when Articdrillo places its hands on the ground, pumping his jackhammers. Icicles shoot out of the ground, and Chopper dodges it, shifting to Arm Point. He goes to strike Articdrillo with his hoof, but Articdrillo raises his arm, blocking the attack. Articdrillo raises his other arm, pumping his jackhammer and firing a freeze ray. Chopper is hit, and knocked back. Kai fires an arrow, and Michael dodges behind an icicle. He then comes out, firing an automatic weapon at her. Kevin pushes her down, and takes the attack, the bullets bouncing off his metal coating. He charges in to punch him, but Michael dodges, hitting Kevin with the butt of his gun. Then, a large red robot appears, with energy wings. Its left hand is a big drill, while its right hand is a large cannon. Eggman is in the cockpit. Eggman: Since Animo already presented his, allow me to introduce my newest invention, the Egg Dragoon! It runs on mako, and is perfect for harvesting it. (Egg Dragoon raises its right arm, firing a laser blast at Kai and Kevin. They dodge, but the attack shakes the entire core.) Above in the webbing, John, Gwen, Logan and Vector are coming out of a cave, when the area shakes. Logan: What was that? Gwen: (Looks down) A fight is going on below. We should help. Vector: Did you see how big a drop that is? Forget it! (John starts walking out onto the webbing, approaching the crystal in the center.) You’re not seriously going out there? That thing looks fragile. Logan: Then stay here. No need for a coward anyway. (Vector gets an angry expression, as Logan and Gwen follow John.) John approaches the crystal, as the core shakes again. He looks down, seeing Egg Dragoon thrusting its drill at Kevin, who dodges as Kai fires arrows at it. Explosions occur, but they do nothing to it. John looks back at the crystal, and the cloaked figure was standing in front of it. John: You? Figure: The stage is set. The revival may now begin! (Logan and Gwen catch up.) Gwen: What is she, oof! (Gwen is hit from behind, knocked off the webbing and falling below, towards the icicles. Logan turns, but is hit and knocked off as well. John turns, seeing Vector, bat raised.) John: Vector?! What are you doing?! Vector: Sorry, John. But I’ll be the butt of this team no longer. I’m going to gain ultimate power. (Vector charges John, who fires a mana blast, sending him flying into the cave, crashing into the ceiling and causing it to collapse on him. The cloaked figure removes her hood.) Charmcaster: And now, there is no one to interfere. Chopper in Heavy Point takes another freeze ray, pushed back but mostly unharmed. Then, he sees Gwen and Logan falling, towards the icicles. Chopper: Gwen? Logan? (Articdrillo pumps his jackhammers into the ground, releasing a wave of icicles. Chopper shifts to Jump Point, and jumps to dodge. He jumps off the existing icicles, and goes up, catching Gwen and Logan.) Kai is on Egg Dragoon’s right, and Kevin’s on its left. Egg Dragoon fires a laser at Kai, which she dodges, the attack destroying the icicles, allowing Chopper a safe landing. Egg Dragoon thrusts its drill at Kevin, who catches it. Sparks fly from his hands as the drill spins in his metal hands, then it swings its arm, sending Kevin flying. Chopper shifts to Heavy Point and catches him, putting him down. Kevin: Thanks. What happened to you guys? (Gwen and Logan were rubbing their heads.) Logan: He betrayed us! That slimy reptile! Gwen: What? Vector? Logan: Now John’s all alone up there. Kai: We have more pressing things to worry about. (Logan looks forward, seeing Animo, Articdrillo and Egg Dragoon approaching. They nod, and go into battle.) Gwen fires mana disks at Articdrillo, which bounce off its scaly armor. It raises its arm, firing a freeze ray at her. She raises a mana shield, as Kevin charges in. Articdrillo puts its hands to the ground, pumping and shooting a wave of icicles at him. He jumps to the side, and throws Chopper in Brain Point, who lands underneath Articdrillo. Chopper: Arm Point! (Chopper shifts to Arm Point, and strikes Articdrillo square in the chest, hitting the Omnitrix symbol. Animo goes flying in the air, crashing into the snow. Articdrillo glows red, as it splits into Armodrillo and Articguana. A red materia shatters on Animo’s gauntlet.) Animo: After being split, the materia is of no use. I’ll have to recapture them. Animo pulls out a cannon, and fires it, hitting Armodrillo with purple energy. Armodrillo is absorbed into the energy, and sucked back in. A piece of purple materia is ejected from the cannon, turning red as Animo catches it and places it in his gauntlet. Articguana starts to run. Animo: You can run, but you cannot (Kevin then punches Animo, knocking him out. He then takes the cannon.) Kevin: Pretty cool piece of tech here. Gwen! Stop that thing! (Gwen focuses her powers, and creates a mana wall in front of Articguana. It turns around, and Kevin blasts it with the cannon, being absorbed in. Purple materia is ejected out, turning red as Kevin catches it.) Logan swings his claws, releasing Air Claws that hit Egg Dragoon. It doesn’t scratch it, as it fires a laser blast, catching both Kai and Logan, knocking them out. Michael: Well done, Eggman. (Animo arrives at Michael’s side.) Eliminate them all! Eggman: Very well. (Gwen, Kevin and Chopper were running to assist Kai and Logan, when they are blasted by a laser as well, knocking them out.) John’s hands are glowing with mana, ready for a fight, when Charmcaster throws her cloak away. Charmcaster: Let the ceremony begin! Autem Volton! (The Omnitrix glows pink, activating on its own.) John: What the? (It turns, and then is pushed down. He turns into Super John, and looks at himself.) Super John: Sorry. Wrong alien to choose. Charmcaster: Just right. Reverto Meus Ops Mihi! (Charmcaster hits Super John with pink mana, enwrapping him as he screams. Green mana is absorbed off of him, returning to Charmcaster. She raises her other arm, pointing it at the crystal. She fires the green mana at it, as it glows, absorbing the mana.) Chopper gets up, in Brain Point. Chopper: Ugh. That hurt. Guys? Guys? (He looks around, seeing the others were out cold.) Ah! What do I do?! (The Egg Dragoon then towers over him and the others.) Eggman: Tough break, reindeer. But you all die today. Chopper: No. No! NO! AAAAHHHH! Chopper body then morphs, and he transforms into a giant monster, towering over Egg Dragoon and almost hitting the web with his head. He has five thick hoof fingers, and long hair on his shoulders going over his chest. His hat and antlers have grown in size, as his eyes glow white, as he releases a powerful roar, shaking the core. Animo: What? In all my time studying him, I never once discovered this! I was right, he is my greatest creation. Michael: Let’s get out of here. Now! Michael and Animo run off, as Egg Dragoon fires a laser at Chopper. It hits him, but he doesn’t even acknowledge the attack. Eggman: What? Well, try this! (Egg Dragoon flies up and thrusts its drill forward into Chopper’s chest. It doesn’t pierce the skin, as Chopper looks down, as if just noticing. He grabs Egg Dragoon, and crushes it, Eggman shooting out before it explodes in his hand.) Super John was groaning, down on his knees while his energy is being absorbed. He then hears a roar, and looks down, terrified to see the Monster Point Chopper. Super John: Chopper? Agh! (The remaining of Super John’s mana is absorbed, as his mana skin breaks. The remainder of the mana goes to the crystal, and it stops glowing, John seeing what’s in it for the first time.) John: No. He looks at the crystal, seeing Phantom glowing with a green aura, eyes closed like he’s asleep. Charmcaster: The revival of the Shadows is complete. All of a sudden, Phantom opens his eyes, as a large wave of chaos mana is released from his body, tearing through the crystal, the web, and the core. Chopper is hit and knocked out, as he falls, breaking through the crystal mako walls. He slides down a cliff, the snow movement causing Kevin to tumble down with him. The cavern starts to shake, the crystal mako cracking. The Highwind appears overhead, and fires an energy ray. It envelops Kai, Logan and Gwen, pulling them aboard. The Highwind then takes off, flying away from the North Crater. A large beam of mako shoots up into the sky, and several silhouettes come out. A barrier then forms around the crater, cutting it off from the rest of the world. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Villains Shinra *President Michael *Dr. Animo *Dr. Eggman **Egg Dragoon The Shadows *Charmcaster *Phantom *Vector Aliens By John *Super John Summoned by Kevin *Terraspin Summoned by Lucci *Rath Summoned by Dr. Animo *Articdrillo (first appearance) *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Articguana (first re-appearance) Trivia *Vector betrays the heroes. *Super John is drained and removed from the Omnitrix, becoming the source of power for the revived Phantom. *Chopper uses his Monster Point for the first time. *The Weapons have been unleashed. *It's finally revealed how Kevin fights, by creating a metal coating over his body from his tool belt. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF